Waking Up
by hernameiseponine
Summary: Finn and Blaine discuss Kurt...while Blaine is curled up beside a sleeping Kurt.


Waking Up

Author's Note : I'm working on a character sketch of Lauren and trying to figure out how to follow up "Easy", but today this came to me. This was kind of a dialogue practice for me, but I also love the image of Kurt and Blaine spooning. Anyone have any fanart for that?

As for the time frame, we're going to say that it wasn't really Christmas Eve when the kids came to visit Schue at the end of season 10. School on Christmas? I doubt it.

Blaine turned over on the couch. He was trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. But then, he wasn't sure he'd sleep at all that night, and comfort had nothing to do with it.

The Hummel-Hudson family had invited Blaine to travel with them to the beach after Blaine had another fight with his father. Burt knew someone with a cabin on the coast of Lake Superior, and it had seemed a nice way for the family to spend Christmas – especially after the Waikiki trip got canceled. They didn't mind an extra addition. Blaine had no romantic agenda for once, was just glad to be away from his poisonous household.

. But watching Kurt and his wacky, wonderful, accepting family tore Blaine to pieces. That night, Blaine'd been sitting on the beach, playing his father's shout of _"You're not a man, just a cocksucker!" _over and over in his head, then spiraling into older, equally painful memories. He'd started crying, but didn't remember when. Because soon after that, Kurt had found him as he was still crying. Kurt had asked no question but only wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Blaine was grateful not to have to talk. It gave him the freedom to just cry.

. Blaine had just stopped crying, wiping a tear on the sleeve of his scarf, when Kurt's soft lips drew close. Kurt kissed him without warning, murmuring, "I love you, Blaine." Blaine had wanted those words and those soft lips for so long. Burt yelled for them to come inside five minutes later. By then, they were an established couple, and Blaine felt like he had everything he had ever wanted for Christmas.

Except he didn't want to be on this couch. He'd agreed to it gladly when they found only two beds in the second bedroom. They'd been nice enough to take him along, after all. But now…

He crept into Finn and Kurt's bedroom and went over to the bed with the slighter form under its covers. "Kurt?" he said softly, shaking his wrist.

"MM?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine crawled over him so he was between Kurt and then wall and then curled up against him, forming the big spoon. "Is this OK?" he whispered.

Kurt gave a sleepy, angelic smile. Angelic voice, angelic smile…Blaine was going to have to be so sure not to hurt this man of his.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed.

And curled up against Kurt, Blaine found that he fell asleep easily.

Living in a dorm gives you a hyper-awareness of what's going on around you while you sleep. Blaine's eyes flew open as soon as he felt someone looking at him.

Sunlight was pouring through the blinds, and Finn was standing over the bed, staring at them. "What the hell-"

"Sh! I don't want to wake him." Blaine ran an affectionate hand over Kurt's hair as Finn sat down on the floor.

"I thought you guys weren't together?"

"We weren't. Until about 12:30 last night."

"Burt will kill you."

"I'm more worried about you, really, than Burt."

"What? Why?"

"Burt's a pretty easy guy to read. He loves his son-" Blaine swallowed hard, trying not to think about fathers and sons – "and just wants him to be happy. You, I don't know how you think, especially when it comes to Kurt."

"I love Kurt! He's my brother, I want him to be happy. But you…you're all smooth and...and I don't trust you. Either you're after our Glee club, which would be bad, or you're screwing with Kurt, which would be way, way worse."

"After your _Glee Club?_ It's just a choir. It's fun, it's not life. And your style is not something the Warblers could work with anyway."

"Do you even know how easy it is to hurt Kurt? I do. 'Cuz I do it all the time without even meaning to. People who want to hurt him can really work him over. Did you know someone threatened to kill him at our school? That he was so terrified he jumped every time I came up behind him because he didn't know who it was or what they would do? Did you know that's why he left?"

"Shh!" Blaine said insistently, motioning to Kurt. "Did you know," he whispered back at Finn, "that some jock at your school kissed him? It was horrible for him. Basically a sexual assault."

Finn was gaping. "He didn't tell me that."

"I don't think he told anyone that. Except for me. Because he trusts me"

They were quiet for a long time after that. Blaine gently kissed his sleeping boyfriend's neck and shoulders. On the floor, Finn watched them, looking confused and slightly ashamed.

Finally, Blaine spoke again. "I love him. And I don't know why, but he loves me too. And I promise if I hurt him at all, ever, you and all your friends can beat me up. But in the meantime, could you maybe be happy for him? For us? You matter a lot to him, Finn. I'd like it if we could get along."

"OK. Deal." He glanced at Kurt. "I can't believe he slept through all that." And with that, Finn stood up to leave. At the doorway, he added, "I'm glad you make him happy."

Finn left, and Blaine settled back into the bed. Bright sunlight now shined directly in Kurt's eyes, and Kurt began to stir. He opened his ocean-colored eyes to see Blaine next to him, resting a hand on his cheek. "Good morning."


End file.
